


Good Talk

by BelleRaev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is amused, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Stiles is embarassed, Stiles is jealous, because Isaac is stealing his bff, kink-meme fill, or so he says, then there's an eskimo kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-Meme prompt filled: Stiles thinks that he's just supremely jealous of Isaac for becoming closer friends with Scott. Turns out he's actually more jealous of Scott for hanging out with Isaac, and there's a whole mess of weird sexual tension everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Talk

“Stop hanging out with Scott” 

It probably wasn’t his best opening line, but by the way Isaac’s head turned in his direction with eyebrows raised it looked like it worked well enough to grab his attention. 

“What?” The other teen answered closing his locker with a loud thud that echoed in the otherwise silent room and Stiles began to wonder if this was the right decision. He originally wanted a private conversation due to the fact that he felt absolutely ridiculous but now he realized that ‘oh yea… werewolf’ and that it would have been nice if there were witnesses around to prevent the teen from doing anything. 

Not that he was scared of Isaac, he wasn’t. The guy resembled a giant plushy, but there were moments in the beginning that Isaac sort of maybe had been a little intimidating to him. 

“I said to stop hanging with Scott, find your own best friend who isn’t mines” 

Isaac looked amused, his eyebrows quirking up and he turned to face Stiles directly and crossed his arm across his chest and no, Stiles definitely did not think he looked a little gorgeous with his face in a half smile.

“Why?”

He spoke slowly as if testing out the question instead of really asking, not that it mattered since Stiles planned on answering anyway. 

"Because you're annoying, and tall and you crowd up everything, i'm tired of seeing you with Scott all the time since he's my friend not yours" 

"How am I annoying?" 

Isaac leaned agains't the locker, clearly enjoying himself and getting more comfortable for the conversation that was taking place. 

"Did you not hear me say you were tall? Also you smile all the time and it's blinding. Anyway the point is quit being in his space all the time plus it looks weird. I think everyone think you guys are dating which considering you're always sharing intimate looks of intimacy doesn't help the idea that you're not". 

He said all of this in about one breath, the words coming out more like a ramble than anything else and he silently hoped that it made sense since the sentence wasn't properly thought out. 

“I don’t care if people think I’m dating Scott” 

“Well I do.” 

Again the words rushed out of him and before he could realize there were some implications made, Isaac was tilting his head and quirking his brow. 

“You’re jealous that I might be dating Scott?” His tone was caught between disbelieving and humored and Stiles had to pause a beat before he could answer what felt like a severely wrongfully worded question. 

“I’m not jealous of anything, I’m making an objective observation. You’re all over him, No one wants to witness that”

It sort of felt like the conversation was taking a weird turn but now it’s like he couldn’t stop his lips from moving because this had been going on for a week or two and he grew tired of it. There was also the fact that yes, he was pretty jealous but it’s only because someone with blonde curls and dimples was cutting into valuable best friend time. 

“You want me to be all over you instead?” 

The question came out so deadpan that he had to pause to wait for a semblance of a punch line and when none came he felt so flustered at the number of ways that it could be taken that it was ridiculous. 

Were they still talking about the Scott thing? 

“I don’t want you anywhere on me.” He needed to take the time to make his sentences sound more eloquent in an attempt to redirect the conversation to somewhere safe and normal. 

“It sort of sounds like you do, jumping heart rate and all.” 

Isaac was stepping forward and invading his space so Stiles instinctly took a couple of step backwards and closer to the exit because he wasn’t prepared for this ambush. Technically he initiated it but now it was time to get the hell out dodge. 

“Okay. Feel free to hang out with Scott all you like.” 

He relented, gave a grin and spun on his heels, stepped forward and… halted because a hand was wrapped around his arm and pulling him back against the lockers. 

“Well now I don’t want to hang out with Scott if it makes you so uncomfortable” 

Isaac was closer in his space, the taller boy looking down at him with a Cheshire grin that lit up his face and painted a picture of innocence that made Stiles wonder if it was perfected as a trap. It was a good one since it landed him in this mess. 

“Okay, that’s not what I meant”. 

He spoke in a quick breath, and let out a fake nervous chuckle because he’s honestly forgotten what he meant. It definitely wasn’t this though, he would know if he wanted this and this was not on his list of things to do when he planned to give Isaac a ‘quit hogging my friend’ speech. 

But there was a part of him, maybe a tiny part that did feel a bit resentful that the boy didn’t pay attention to him instead. That part was now the one berating him for being an idiot. 

“So explain.”

Isaac’s voice was cool and collected, he was enjoying himself and the flash of yellow in his eyes showed that the animal that he kept at bay was enjoying itself too. 

“It’s kind of hard to when you’re breathing my air” 

His eyes were locked on yellow, and he was trying really hard to not freak out. He honestly wasn’t sure if he should be preparing to be attacked or something else, he needed to leave. Isaac was being confusing, his brain couldn’t handle this right now. 

“It’s a part of me being all over you” 

He’d miss when Isaac bent his head at the right angle but the words were spoken against his mouth and he was suddenly aware. It also led to the realization that his body was sort of catching on fire from the inside, maybe he really was running out of air. 

“uh… okay, yea, I could, we could do that”

The words were all broken and breathy and made absolutely no sense due to the overwhelming heat causing his brain to mouth filter to malfunction. 

Isaac smiled against him, the yellow disappearing from his eyes, and leaned his head forward until their noses touched, he breathed, inhaling Stiles air. 

Then he straightened, took some steps back and walked to his locker like nothing happened. 

Stiles remained with his back against the locker, still breathing a little awkwardly and unsure of what exactly did just happen. 

He risked a glance sideways, saw a smiling Isaac picking up his backpack and decided that the guy was just an asshole with many issues. Not really, Isaac was pretty nice… if your name was Scott…

“I’m gonna go.” 

He announced and was rewarded with a grin from the other teen. 

“Or you could wait for me”

Well… yes that was an option. He breathed, then sat on the bench and decided to do just that. 

Good talk Stiles!


End file.
